Of Hearts and Hatters
by cuteepiee1
Summary: Alice misses Tarrant more then she ever thought possible. When she finally gets to Underland she discovers that it is not as wonderful as it once was. AliceXHatter
1. Dreams are a funny thing

**Well everyone here it is! Finally I have gotten a sort of start to my new story of Alice in Wonderland! As you all can see its called Of Hearts and Hatters. I hope you all enjoy it, I will try and write as often as I can. This is my last week before spring break so this week I don't think I will write a whole lot but hopefully next week I will!!**

**Fairfarren all!**

**Cuteepiee1**

**

* * *

  
**

_~Alice~_

'_You could stay.' _

'_What an idea. A crazy, mad, wonderful idea.' __**His grin…so hopeful yet still he knew. Deep down he knew, that sadness said it all. **__'…But I can't. There are questions I have to answer. Things I have to do.'_

_**His light grin was slowly fading with each excuse. Raising the vial as quickly as I could, to make sure I didn't have time to change my mind. I couldn't leave him looking so sad.. **__'I'll be back before you know it.'_

_**Lightly shaking his head **__'You wont remember me..'_

'_Of course I will. How could I forget?' __**forgetting him…would be like forgetting how to breathe. Impossible. **__'Hatter…why is a raven like a writing desk?' __**my curiosity has been piqued ever since he first asked the riddle. **_

_**He lightly smiled, bringing some joy to his wide green eyes. **__'I haven't the slightest idea.' __**Leaning in close, I was able to breathe in his maddeningly delightful scent that has had me intoxicated since the first day in Underland, he gently whispered in my ear **__'Fairfarren, Alice.' __**his voice sent delicious shivers up and down my spine.**_

_**And then he slowly faded to gray…**_

_Alice._

_Alice.._

_Aliceeee…_

"ALICE!" my mother's voice sounded quite cross as she vigorously knocked on my door attempting to rouse me from my slumber.

Jolting awake I realized it was just another dream. "I'm awake now mother, but not quite decent."

"Well hurry along now girl, you are wasting the day away, it is almost noon."

"Yes mother."

While dressing I lost myself in thought. Maybe I should have stayed in wonderland. Everything there was just so…wonderful. Oh how cliché that sounded. But in all honesty that really is the best way to describe it. I never felt odd or different there. Even when I was too small or too tall, I always seemed to fit in. And Hatter…he never judged me. He knew me right away. "You're absolutely Alice, I'd know you anywhere." The first person to think I was _The Alice. It was nice knowing someone knew I was me. _

I miss him. His crazy riddles. His ever changing eyes that always reflected his moods. The way his voice got so gravely with his Scottish accent when he went into one of his moods. The look of pure elation on his face while making his hats. I missed all of him.

When I go back I don't think I will ever come back here. It will be even harder and now I know just what I am missing. I don't think I could ever leave Hatter again.

I lov-

Stop Alice! Don't make this any harder on yourself. I can't wallow in things I can't change right now. Its been a year and the feelings haven't faded. In fact they have only been increased by not seeing him.

I hope its not too much longer 'til we are reunited.

Soon my dear Tarrant. Soon.

* * *

Well that's the first chapter! Read and review and let me know what you think! I personally enjoyed how this chapter turned out! I cant wait to hear what you guys think!

Lots of love and little Hatters for all (If you review that is)

XOXO


	2. Lovely M words

**Here is the next chapter! Yay two in one night! Hopefully this get people to read and review my story. If I don't get reviews I probably wont continue. So review and then i will update as often as i can! Seeing as how i am quite obsessed with the movie i believe i will update much faster and my ideas keep coming at me so please give me a reason to use them before they are gone!!!!**

**Review Review Review!!! **

**i love all of you =D  
**

**

* * *

  
**

_~Tarrant~_

Hmm…I need a new letter to consider.

Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm… Well there are twenty six letters in the alphabet to consider so it really shouldn't be too hard to just pick one!

How about the letter A. Ah yes, such a fine letter and it has so many lovely words to go with it. Like…

Alice.

Oh dear. Her soft blond curls that complimented her eyes like the sea.

There are none like Alice here. No siree not a single other Alice! That would be quite strange…TWO Alices. Well how would we refer to them? Alice and _The_ Alice? What an interesting idea.

It is very good that we do not have two Alices. I am not sure Underland could handle two!

My mind rambling's seem to be getting worse now that she is gone. It is only because I force them out.

I fear I have lost very much of my muchness. I don't like it. Feeling like a part of me is missing. A very special part, that had me feeling almost not as mad.

"_Have I gone mad?" __**worriedly I ask Alice, she always knows just the right thing to say, even if it makes no sense to others.**_

_**She places her delicate hand upon my forehead and rests it there a moment, as if checking for a fever. **__"I'm afraid so. You're entirely bonkers. But I'll tell you a secret. All the best people are."_

As she said that I knew I would never find anyone else that made my heart melt into a million butterflies and give me a feeling like I can fly.

Such a wondrous feeling.

Love.

Yes, love. Such a small word with such a large meaning. I do hope she feels the same. I know I should have kissed her when I had the chance.

To feel her soft delicate rosy lips against my own would be my total undoing. From then on I would be completely mad. Mad for her.

She did say she was coming back! But she said it would be before I knew it.

Such a strange statement, I have already thought it many times over.

Well let's hope that she finishes her business quite quickly and answers those questions.

Hmmm when she does return I shall have to ask if she knows why a raven is like a writing desk. I am terribly curious about that. I think about it quite often. Not as often as I think about Alice. Then I would require two minds instead of one.

Well then.. Would both my minds be mad then? Or just the one I have now? Minds! Another M word. I do enjoy M words. Quite lovely in fact.

One I particularly have been pondering is

Matrimony.

_

* * *

  
_

**Well I hope you like Hatters point of view! I don't know if I quite got his character right, but I am going to keep watching the movie until I get it straight! Please send feedback. I'd like to know how I am doing!!!**

**Fairfarren all,**

**XOXO**

**Cuteepiee1**


	3. Letters and happy feelings

Well I seem to be getting very many story alerts, which is amazing but I would love more reviews! Thank you to those who have reviewed so far!

Special thanks to:

~Calm-Waters

~MissTreason

Well here is the new chapter! Enjoy! And review, review, review please!

* * *

_~Alice~_

Life here is just so dull. I would give anything to be able to hold a conversation with a flower right about now.

Slowly I have been getting less and less like myself. Often speaking of things that ought to stay in my head. Well at least according to my mother and sister, that is where they ought to stay.

It gets tiring. Such a monotonous life. Day after mind numbing day of the exact same things.

Being told how to act, what to say, what to wear, what to think.

I absolutely loathe it.

I want to be free again. Back in Underland. Where I am a champion! Defeater of the Jabberwocky.

I can't stand it any longer.

I miss my dear friends in Underland. Chesire, McTwisp, March Hare, Mallymkin, the Tweedles, and most importantly: Tarrant Hightopp.

My dear hatter I miss you terribly. I promise it wont be long until I see you again.

I need to go back! Hmmm well I do know where the rabbit hole is. I can use it whenever!

I have to write a letter to mother and Margaret though. I don't want them worrying over me when there is no need. I shall be perfectly cared for in Underland.

I should start packing things. It will be nice to have some things from here in Underland. Reminders of my life here.

_

* * *

_

_~Tarrant~_

Have you ever had the feeling that something simply amazing was going to happen? I feel it right now! It is such a wonderful feeling, I can hardly describe it.

I wonder what it will be. This thing that is giving me this wondrous feeling. Perhaps I will make an outstanding hat for the Queen. Yes, that would give me a feeling of utter elation.

Or possibly I shall come up with a new recipe of delicious tea for tea time! Oh, how wonderful that would be.

No…its something much more important then that.

But what exactly?

I am going mad…er then I already am, just thinking about it and not knowing. It is insanity I tell you, insanity.

_

* * *

_

_~Alice~_

Well all packed. All that is left now is the letter to mother and Margaret.

_Dear Mother and Margaret,_

_I know this is rather sudden but I just feel like something is missing in my life. A great hole is in my heart. I need to leave London. It just no longer feels like home to me, but instead a great stranger. I don't like this feeling, so I have set off to go to where I truly belong. I cannot quite disclose the location as I am sure you will think me completely mad, but I shall be safe there. I will be very well cared for and will have housing. Hopefully if all goes well I shall even be married. I promise to try and write , I am not sure if I will be able to though. I just want you to know how much I love the both of you. You have been the strong points in my life and I know I would not be who I am today without your help. I appreciate and am grateful for all you have done and sacrificed for me. Do not be too sad at my departure, know that even if I am not here physically I shall always be with you spiritually. I will miss you terribly but I am finally going back home._

_With all my love,_

_Alice._

I know this letter will never even begin to explain just how much they mean to me or how much I will miss them, but it was better then nothing. I cannot possibly stay here another day. I am slowly losing my muchness. I can feel it slipping away day after day. I have had enough. I am going back to Underland to regain my muchness.

* * *

Well hope you guys enjoyed! Please, please, please, review! It would mean the world to me if you did!

Fairfarren all!

Cuteepiee1

XOXOXO


	4. Transifixed thoughts

**Well I got a few more reviews and story alerts and favorite stories! Its quite lovely. Thank you to those who have reviewed the last chapter:**

**~Calm-Waters**

**~KittenCeez**

**~MissTreason**

**Story stats:**

**Reviews: 6**

**Hits: 683**

**Favorites: 5**

**Alerts: 18**

**Here is the next chapter! Hope you all like it!!!**

_

* * *

_

_~Hatter~_

_Living at Marmoreal is quite different then living with Thackery and Mallymkun. Its so…white. At times the white feels dull. But my work space, well that is quite lively. _

_However… as of late, nothing feels the same. Like something is missing. I try not to let it distract me but I know that my fits have become more frequent. I just cannot figure out what I am missing. I used to feel whole. And now it's a giant hole in me! Yet I am still alive…how odd. _

_Sometimes I find myself wondering about Alice. Sweet, innocent, champion, Alice. Trying not to think about her is very difficult. I mean her wavy blond locks, and deep blue eyes that pull you in. The constant wonder at what she is thinking. _

_It makes me feel a little less…well, mad. I do enjoy feeling normal at times._

_Soon I was lulled into a sort of trance, just so transfixed on the things going on in my head. I was so out of it that I did not hear the door open or the sweet voice calling to me either._

"_Hatter? Hatter? Tarrant?" the last one drew me out._

"_OH MY! My queen I am dreadfully sorry! I just started thinking about things, and you know how that can be. One thought leads to another which branches into two or three and then the thoughts just keep branching out, kind of like a tree. Not a willo-"_

"_Hatter!" She wasn't upset, the small smile on her face let me know that. _

"_Sorry."_

"_It is perfectly fine dear, I have just been worried about you Tarrant."_

_Oh no, she must be noticing my mood change since Alice left. _

"_Worried?! Over me? Your highness, you have nothing to worry over." The incredulous look on her face said otherwise._

"_Tarrant, she will be back. I can promise you that. Possibly sooner then you think." _

_She leaned in and gently kissed the top of my head and then glided away. _

_What does she mean by that? I was hoping Alice would be back ages ago and she isn't yet, so maybe she isn't coming back. _

_But the Queen promised!_

_Well, I guess I shall wait and see…

* * *

_

**_Hope you guys liked it! Review!!!_**


	5. Its you

**Hey everyone! I am so sorry about the update taking so long! I've been in quite a bit of trouble at school. Almost all F's =(!!! So I had to bring up my grades! Went from almost all F's to all D's and a few C's in just a few days! Haha sorry just had to share it! Well I hope everyone enjoys the chapter. Oh and to those concerned with how the characters aren't like the movie, I am sorry, I have been horribly distracted. I will try even harder!!!**

**Okay well enjoy the chapter! Review please

* * *

**

_~Alice~_

I left the letter on our dining table. I know it will be found long after I was gone. Probably a little before breakfast. I hope they don't worry too much.

Well anyways, here I am at the rabbit hole. Looking quite ridiculous with all my luggage, just standing right by a rabbit hole. Here goes nothing! Pushing my luggage down and jumping in myself.

The familiar feeling of the air rushing all around me, my heart jumped into my throat at the feeling. Even though I have done this before I still can't help screaming out in terror as things rushed towards me.

After a few moments I finally fell to the ground just inches away from my luggage. Dragging it over to the familiar table with the pishsalver. Hmmm how to make this work…. I need to shrink my luggage as well. I'll try just holding onto it.

Quickly downing the vile liquid, slightly coughing and setting it down while picking up the key to the tiny door. Surprisingly enough, my luggage did shrink as well! Thank goodness for that.

Opening the door I was soon greeted with the lovely sight that is Wonderland. Just as I remembered.

I was also greeted with the sound of familiar bickering "TWEEDLES!"

They replied in perfect unison "ALICE!" its quite amusing to see them.

I quickly rushed and hugged them both at the same time, to avoid showing favoritism

"Come on Alice, we have to get you to the Hatter!" one of them said, I still have trouble telling them apart.

"Yes, yes! Hurry now!"

And then we were off apparently to see Thackery the march hare, Mallymkun the dormouse, and Tarrant the Hatter.

This should be an interesting journey.

* * *

_~Tarrant~_

That feeling is back! That lovely wonderful feeling! It feels like…hmm well…it feels like I have finally discovered why a raven is like a writing desk! Oh how I wonder how they are alike. Hmm…well I am sure if I let my mind wander enough I'll find the answer!

Anyways back to the feeling! What is giving me this feeling!? I need to find it and thank it for making my heart go thump, thump at an extremely fast pace! Its like this ! Like my heart is making music for me to futterwacken to!

I need to save my futterwackening for special occasions! Like when Alice finally comes back! I shall futterwacken to my hearts content on that day.

_Clash!_

_Bang!_

_Clash! Clash! Clash!_

"_OH MY! YOU'RE LATE FOR TEA!"_

Who in all of Underland could Thackery be talking to?!

Rushing through the door to the tea table outside I was quite surprised at who I saw.

The thump thumping of my heart went even faster as I took in the sight before me.

"It's you."

* * *

~Alice~

Well it did take quite a while, the Tweedles kept insisting both of their ways were correct.

About an hour into our journey we found Chesire. He looked quite happy to see me, smiling his devious grin. He even had some upelkuchen with him so I could grow again.

He then led us quickly to the large house with the large tea table. I was a little disheartened when I saw Hatter wasn't there, like he usually is.

But dear old Thackery was. Jumping around the table knocking off tea cups and platters.

"OH MY! YOU'RE LATE FOR TEA!"

I smiled at him and was just about to reply when a flash of bright orange caught my eye out of my peripheral vision.

He looked surprised to see me.

"It's you."_

* * *

_

**Sorry for the sort of cliffy, I just thought this was a good way to end the chapter! Review please!!!! **


	6. Time is precious you know

**I am so sorry about the wait! I just started a Pirates of the Caribbean story, because I am in a major Johnny Depp phase! So I wanted to get a few chapters of that one up to get it anyone wants to read it just go to my home page its called "A Pirates Love". Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**Review please! **

**XOXO Cuteepiee1

* * *

**

_~Tarrant~_

"It's you." I was completely frozen just staring. How odd…like my feet were stuck to the ground and my mind had just stopped producing coherent thoughts.

Next thing I know something hits me and all the air rushes out of my lungs. Looking down I see the long blond hair that is attached to Alice's lovely head. Lifting her head up slightly I see tears gliding down her face.

"Alice, I do believe you are leaking!" That made her laugh a little. "Don't be sad Alice, unless you are leaving again, then I think everyone will be sad. Especially me, I mean we just got you back that would be terrible if you were to leave us, and-"

"Hatter!"

Barely able to squeak out "Thank you."

She smiled lightly at me, brushing the tears off of her cheeks and looked me right square in the eye. Well I should say right round-ish in the eye because my eye is not square. Neither of my eyes are square actually.

"Hatter, I am here to stay. That's why I am crying." Well that doesn't make sense Alice.

"So…being here makes you sad?"

"No, no of course not! Being here makes me happy! These are happy tears. I am happy I have finally come back. It has been far too long. I could not take another day away from here. Away from you…"

That tiny statement at the end made those little butterflies lift my heart.

"Alice, I feel exactly the same. I mean you said you would be back before I knew it, but you see. I knew it many times over and you weren't back yet! I waited though, quite patiently I might add. You are always late so I was anticipating that a bit!"

She chuckled and hugged me again. Her little arms wrapped around my waist and in return my arms pulled her closer to me. She just fit there. Like that was where she was supposed to be. We were like the last two pieces of a puzzle to finish the picture and make it whole and beautiful.

"Tarrant," She used my name, my real name. It sounded wonderful coming from her lips. "I can promise you I will never leave again. So you won't have to worry about me being late ever again."

"I look forward to seeing you follow through with your promise Alice. Now I think we should bring you to the Queen! She has been expecting you as well. I don't know if she has been waiting quite like I have been but still-"

"Hatter! let's just be on our way, okay?"

"Yes, yes of course! Mustn't waste time, it is precious you know."

With that we started walking to the White Queen's castle. It's not too long a trip, but it will be a nice way to be alone with Alice. Free to talk about whatever we want without others listening in.

"So Alice…I want to hear everything about your home!"

* * *

**Well I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Sorry it is short, I wasn't quite sure how to go with this. My plot isn't very solid at this point in time. I promise I will try and get it together soon! **

**Review please! **


	7. Happy Castle and warm welcomes

**Hey everyone sorry for the short chapter I just really wanted to get it out. I hope everyone is having a great Easter and spending lots of time with your families! **

**Enjoy the chapter! **

**XOXO Cuteepiee1  
**

* * *

_~Alice~_

The walk to the castle seemed so much shorter then it was. Tarrant wanted me to tell him everything about my home.

I told him about the parties, the boring people and their made up gossip about others. The dull clothing. And about how the plants and animals do not talk.

"Wait…wait….so none of the flowers talk?!" He was positively shocked. "But why?"

Well I never thought I would have this conversation with someone, "Tarrant, where I am from magic isn't real. It is not wonderful like Underland is."

"Odd, yet in a way it is sort of exciting. Please continue."

I told him about my mother, and Margaret and Lowell. He didn't much like Lowell, because of his sneaking.

-----

By the time I had run out of things to say we had reached the beautiful white castle.

Instantly we were greeted by people adorned in white, including the white Queen, "Dear Alice! Our champion has returned!" She gave me a knowing look "I always knew you would."

I nodded my head at her and then all but launched myself at her to give her a hug. "I have truly missed you Queen Mirana." She was a little surprised at first at my hug, but soon returned the embrace.

She gently lifted my head up "You have many people looking forward to seeing you!"

I smiled at her "Well, lets not keep them waiting." I lifted my hand to grab Tarrants, he blushed a very handsome red, and tentatively grabbed my hand in return.

We followed Queen Mirana giving greetings to all we passed and each one gave me a warm welcome back.

It truly felt amazing to be back. _

* * *

_

**Sorry again about the short chapter! I really hope you liked it though. Please review it would be much appreciated. **

**HAPPY EASTER!!!!**_  
_


	8. Sorry!

**Hey guys! I just cannot seem to be able to finish this story! I feel like a serious bum. But if someone would like to take over I'd be more then happy for it! Just ask first please! Anyways, other then that I think I am going to be focusing on my lord of the rings story, since I am in that mode at the moment and since it is one of my older stories. Alright well that is all I wanted to say! Sorry for any disappointment.**

**Love Cuteepiee1**


End file.
